The Chosen One
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Seto Kaiba learns the one thing he never knew...he's a wizard. Taken to England he meets up with the Hogwarts gang and a mysterious young woman who can turn into a wolf.
1. A Good Witch, a Bad Witch or Both

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 1:** A Good Witch, Bad Witch, or Both

A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter Fanfiction

**By: **Mazakai

**Started: **November 23, 2005

**Completed: **August 24, 2006

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't so I have to live with it. I really don't know what's really going to happen in this story, so don't get mad at me. Remember, this is just for fun.

A black shadow ran through the dark streets of Tokyo. Two single street lamps illuminated the particular street the shadow was on. As it pasted one of them, its form was outlined…a wolf the color of the night.

The black wolf sprinted down the length of the street and stopped in front of the biggest building in the entire city. The building seemed bigger than before. Looking up to the top floor of the building, the wolf saw the soft glow of a computer screen and the silhouette of a person sitting at the desk.

Backing slowly into the glow of the street light, the wolf sat down still watching the person at the top floor. Then in a blink of an eye, a woman clad in a black traveling cloak stood where the wolf had once sat. Her golden eyes shone with excitement from underneath her hood. Looking around, making sure that no one would see her, the wolf turned on her heel and with a crack, was gone.

Twenty floors up the women appeared as quickly as she had disappeared from the street below. Immediately she turned to the elevators and summoned one with a push of a button.

'_This would have been much easier if I had just apparated into his office,'_ she thought as she steeped onto the elevator. Punching in the number for the top floor, the wolf gathered herself for the task before her. Her wolf senses told her not to worry, everything would be alright, but her human senses were on edge. They had been since she had entered this foreign country.

When the elevator reached the top floor, she walked through the doors and ambled down the long hallway to the executive office, and her target.

Reaching the right door, the wolf pulled her wand out of the inside of her cloak, and tapped it silently against the locked door. An almost inaudible click followed and she placed her hand on the door, waiting. Was this the right way to go about this?

Seto Kaiba typed constantly at his computer, well aware of how late it was and how tired he was getting. He had been working for the past thirty-six hours on nothing sure determination and a whole lot of coffee. The drink in question lay beside the CEO in his ever present Kaiba Corp. mug.

Laying his head back against his chair, Kaiba closed his eyes and let his mind drift. In no time he was dozing peacefully in his warm office, oblivious to the slight cracking noise outside his building and the ping of the elevator a few seconds later.

He hadn't really been playing attention lately to how much he worked now-a-days. Ever since Mokuba had died after becoming sick two years ago, Kaiba had been staying later and later at Kaiba Corp., not caring how tired he looked every morning. His employees were worried about him in their own little way, and he knew that, but he still didn't change anything.

So now he sat at his desk sleeping at the office instead of his nice big bed at the Kaiba Mansion.

'_What's wrong with me?' _he asked himself sub-consciously, shifting into a more comfortable position in his chair. He remembered vaguely telling Mokuba a few years ago that he would never work himself out like this. Yet here he was, half a sleep in his dark office at two in the morning. He rubbed a finger over the odd shaped scar that came down over his left eyebrow. The thin scar ran from a about an inch or so above his left eyebrow, through the brow, and continued slightly along the far side of his cheek. Some would have thought it a normal scar, but it was shaped like a lightning bolt (like in the movies). He had no idea how he had gotten it, or rather he didn't want to know how he had gotten it.

Slowly he passed out of consciousness, into the land where he wasn't afraid to be himself.

After making up her mind, the wolf gently turned the handle of the door, opening it just enough for her to slip in as a wolf.

Her black form slide gracefully through the opening and turning around, the wolf reared up onto her hind legs and pushed the door closed silently. Though not quietly enough for, she was suddenly covered in a bright light.

Kaiba was standing up behind his desk, with a flashlight in hand, gawking at the black wolf standing at his door. He shone the beam over her body, and then came back to her golden eyes. The pupils of the great beast dilated slightly, and the wolf shook her head faintly.

In a blur of black, the wolf suddenly was standing on top of Kaiba's desk, almost glaring at him for shinning the light in its eyes. The wolf pulled its lips back slightly, revealing its razor sharp teeth, and growled deep in its throat. Kaiba stumbled backwards into his seat, frightened of the large black wolf. Stupidly he still kept the flashlight trained on the wolf.

Tempted to shake her head at his idiocy, the wolf decided she had wasted far too much time toying with the young man's mind. It was time for her to get down to business. She became the woman once more.

Kaiba looked stupefied. He mouth gapped open and he blinked a few times before closing his mouth.

"Would you please turn that light out? It's hurting my eyes." The wolf stated in a crisp British accent. She was still sitting on top of Kaiba's desk and had her hands folded neatly in her lap, as if discussing something with an old friend over a cup of tea.

Hastily Kaiba turned the flashlight out and sat quietly in his chair. He was shocked to hear the woman speak with such a clean cut British accent. Thankfully he spoke English as a second language or he would have been more confused.

"How…how did you do that?" Kaiba finally asked, his voice coming out in a croak.

"Do you know what you are Seto Kaiba?" the wolf asked, ignoring his question. She pronounced his name without a problem, shocking the young man even more. Most Europeans said his name horribly, butchering it like a piece of meat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked defiantly. No one had ever ignored him as blatantly as this woman had and it struck a sore spot in Kaiba's pride.

"It means what it means. Do you know who and what you are?" she asked again, annoyance filling her accent, making her sound more British than ever.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO and President of Kaiba Corp. and I'm the youngest person ever to take control of a world known company in history." Kaiba stated flatly.

"You know it sounds like you rehearsed that. Though I'm sorry, that was the incorrect response. You see too me none of that matters. To me you have no idea who you are, and what you can do." The wolf threw back at him. She merely looked down at her nails and examined the green paint on them.

"Why you…how dare you say that to me. I'll have you thrown out of my office this minute." Kaiba ground out as he regained his cold look, taking a step towards the woman still sitting on his desk.

"I will say what ever I like to you Seto Kaiba. It is you who have no idea of what you're dealing with at the moment. For once you are not in control of what happens to you." The wolf said her voice raising slightly, a cold firm tone entered her own voice.

Kaiba lunged at her, and suddenly he was face to face with a thin rod of wood. She had pulled what looked like a wand from the inside of her cloak.

"Do you think you scare me with you little piece of wood. What are you, some kind of witch?" Kaiba said with cold amusement in his words.

"Yes." Was all that the wolf said as she flicked her wrist slightly sending the ignorant Seto Kaiba flying into the air, crashing into the couch. He lay there for a few moments, and then sat up, fear evident in his blue eyes.

The wolf jumped lightly off the desk and walked around it until she was in front of Kaiba. Tucking her wand back into her inside cloak pocket, she reached up and removed her hood. Long black hair fell over her shoulders in a dark wave, blending in with her traveling cloak. Her golden eyes flashed with fury and amusement as she watched the all powerful and intimidating Seto Kaiba cower in front of her.

"Your…your…you're a witch!" he breathed out looking her over. She certainly didn't look like a witch. Her tan skin was accented by her long dark hair and golden eyes. In the moonlight, Kaiba also noticed her hair faded from a black at the top of her head to a silvery white at the bottom of her hair. He could tell her hair wasn't that color out of age. It was naturally like that.

Once again her answer was a simple "Yes". She pulled her wand out and conjured a floating candle out of no where. Touching the tip of her wand to the wick of the candle, a small flame burst out of the wand lighting the candle. The room filled with a soft glow and suddenly the woman didn't look all that intimidating, but not that much, she still had that wand thing of hers'.

"Now that we've gotten that point across your mind, I think it is obvious for you to realize what this means to you." She stated lowering her wand and staring at the young man. He turned his head away from her, acting somewhat ashamed of looking her directly in the eye. "Come now, I'm not that scary. You can look at me."

Looking up, Kaiba stared into her golden eyes and found himself intrigued by their strange color. They looked more wolfish than human. He would have sworn that he saw them form slits, like cat eyes for a moment, but when he blinked they were back to human pupils.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a witch to?" he asked dumbly.

"No you git, you're a wizard. Even a muggle would have known what a male with magical powers title would be." The wolf almost cried, throwing her arms up into the air at his stupidity, losing her calmed voice.

"Muggle," Kaiba asked curiously, looking up at the woman standing in front of him.

"Non-magical person, honestly." The wolf said hurriedly. Anxiously she looked out the window; the sky was fractionally lighter than it had been when she had last looked.

"Okay, so let's say I do believe you when you say I'm a wizard and I decide to go along with you to where ever you came from, because I have a feeling that you were going to ask me that, what then?" Kaiba asked, recovering from the initial shock of the woman's message.

"Well, I'd take you back to England with me, and start your delayed training. My friends and I where some of the best in our class at Hogwarts so you'd be taught fast." The wolf replied looking back at the young man sitting before her.

"Hogwarts, wait a minute…don't answer that. I don't think I want to know right now." Kaiba started, but then shook his head and rested his face in his hands.

"Is there anything you would like to get before we leave for London? I could take us to your place, and you could collect your trunk." The wolf asked walking slightly to the door.

"Yeah, stopping by my place would be good. I want to get some thing like you said." Responded the still shocked Kaiba.

"Alright, grab my arm tightly and don't let go until I say so. We're going to apparate, well you're going to side-apparate with me, but it's all the same. Oh and when I say turn, turn." The wolf said as Kaiba got up shakily and stretched his arm out hesitantly. Fed-up with him, the wolf reached her own hand out and grabbed his arm and placed his hand around her upper arm.

"Wait, you never told me what your name was. Who are you?" Kaiba asked suddenly before she could.

"Well, I guess you must know. My name's Lily Evans." She answered curtly. "Hold on tightly, it's time to go."

"Alright…let's go" Kaiba replied shakily. His grasp on her arm tightened slightly. He was scared, and she knew it.

"Turn, NOW!" Lily cried turning sharply on her heel, pulling Kaiba with her momentarily. He turned quickly with her, and with a crack they where gone.

Kaiba felt as if he was being squeezed into a hollow rubber tube. A very small rubber tube. He couldn't breathe, move, or see what was going on around him. Then as soon as it had started, the feeling went away. He stumbled awkwardly when it stopped and found that he and the strange woman, Lily, were standing in his room at the Kaiba Mansion.

"I never want to do that again." Kaiba stated as he walked to his closet and threw the doors open. He fumbled with the light switch and cursed at it when he couldn't find it.

"Let me help you." Lily said, walking over to the still cursing Kaiba. "_Lumos Maximus_." She whispered quietly under her breath.

A light shone from the tip of Lily's wand, brighter than the candle had. "There's no need to use the light, I'll keep this going until you're done."

Kaiba nodded silently, before lugging an old large trunk from the back of the walk in closet. He laid it in the middle of the closet and began to look through the clothes that where hanging in the closet.

"Do you have fetish for trench coats, or something?" Lily asked humorously, looking around her, seeing nothing but suits and trench coats in the large walk-in closet.

"No." Kaiba replied blandly in his usual fed up manner of speaking. He methodically picked out his favorite coats, ranging from ones like he wore during Duelist Kingdom and pre-Battle City to straight cut black and dark blue leather ones. Folding each one with care, Kaiba left his favorite black leather coat out; He'd wear it later.

Hauling the trunk out into the master bedroom, Kaiba moved to his wardrobe and began looking through the pants. There was a stack of jeans in varying blue hues, which he didn't even know he had, but he grabbed them and carried them to the trunk.

"I'd pack some nicer pants too. We might have to go out into the classier part of the city a few times," Lily suggested as she watched the young man sort through a pile of shirts. She moved towards the large king sized bed and sat upon the edge of the bed. The sheets were made of midnight blue silk and looked very expensive. Looking back at the trunk, Lily surveyed the piles of clothes he was laying out besides the trunk; she realized that she might have to intervene with the packing process.

Rising form the bed, she waked over to the trunk and produced three candles out of thin air and lit them. Two of them hovered near Kaiba while the other one stayed with her. Pushing back her cloak sleeves, Lily separated each pile, including the trench coats, and waved her wand over each. It looked as if some one was vacuum sealing the clothes together and compressing them into small squares, though without wrinkling them.

Kaiba turned around with more clothes in his arms only to see the other clothes he had laid out being squished into little squares. He nearly dropped the arm load of clothes, but Lily caught them with one swipe of her wand and brought them over to her for the same treatment.

"You would have never fit everything into that trunk. I decided that a little magic would be for the better in this situation." Lily explained quietly, lifting the clothes into the trunk and placing them with the others. "Just bring them over to me and I'll pack them for you."

Kaiba only nodded and went back to gathering his clothes. After placing two more piles of clothing, the most embarrassing being the pile of boxers, Kaiba moved towards his desk where his laptop case and briefcase sat. Since he had taken the briefcase to work, all of his important papers were still in there. He also had every file, program, document, and design from his computer downstairs on a set of CD-RW's, which were in a pocket in his briefcase.

Reaching over for the cell phone/palm pilot charger, he wrapped the wire around the device a few times and placed it in on of the compartments in the laptop case. Oddly he opened the drawer where his duel box was and pulled it out from its temporary hiding. Once his hand touched the box, he would have sworn that he heard the Blue Eyes roar triumphantly. He laid the box carefully into the open briefcase.

"I'm going to have to run downstairs and get some things from my office. I'll be right back." Kaiba said as he got up form his desk and walked out of the room.

Lily got up herself and walked to the side of Kaiba's bed, directing one of the candles to come towards her. There was a picture on the side table. A fifteen year old Seto Kaiba looked up at her with genuine smile on his face. He was squatting down beside a nine year old boy with ebony hair. The boy was in a wheelchair, and looked paler and thinner than he should have been. Kaiba had fair skin, but the boy's skin was almost white. He was looking at the camera with a happy, yet pained smile on his face. His small hand grasp Kaiba's and it looked like he didn't want to let go of him anytime soon. Kaiba also looked a bit sad, now that she looked closer to the picture. His face looked happy, but his eyes told another story. They danced with grief and happiness. Lily reached out and ran her fingers over the teenage boys' face, knowing the pain he must have felt.

Moments later, Kaiba reappeared in the room with a laptop in his hands. A backpack was slung over his shoulders and it looked heavy. Kaiba walked over to the laptop case and placed the computer along with some flash drives from his pockets in it and zipped it close. He moved over to the silver briefcase and snapped it shut as well. Grabbing both handles, Kaiba walked over to the trunk and laid them beside it. Taking the backpack off his back, Kaiba let it fall to the floor.

"That was my brother." He said gruffly, looking over at where Lily was. "That was taken a month before he died."

Standing up, Lily turned around and faced the young man. "I'm so sorry. Where you close?"

"Very." Was all he said before he walked past her to the table and picked the picture up. He glanced down at it before turning back to the trunk, and placing the picture carefully among his things.

Lily walked over to the trunk and placed the two cases and the bag into the trunk. She replaced the picture that Kaiba had laid in the trunk so it was on top and wouldn't get hurt. Bringing the lid down, Lily waved her wand once more and it magically locked.

"May I ask what was in that backpack? It was quite heavy." Lily asked as Kaiba threw the leather coat over his shoulders.

"Just some books that I was thinking about reading." Kaiba replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "How are we going to get to London? Are we going to have to do that appa-thingy like we did before?"

"Well considering that you don't know how to fly and I can't use Floo powder, don't ask, we're going to have to apparate. I'm going to send your trunk ahead of us to headquarters, and we'll follow shortly after." Lily explained quickly, flicking her wand somewhat making the trunk rise into the air. "We have to go into a more open area of the building for this to work."

"The entrance hall should be big enough," Kaiba supplied directing her out of the room.

They walked down the hall to the stairs. When they reached the landing, Kaiba sub-consciously brought his hands up to his neck, feeling for his ever present locket. It wasn't there; he didn't remember putting it on yesterday. He turned quickly on his heel, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Kaiba turned around slowly, glaring somewhat at the woman in front of him. Using her other hand she pulled something out of her pocket.

Bringing her hand up to the light of her candles, Kaiba saw that she held his locket's chain in her hand.

"Where you looking for this?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes. Thank you." Kaiba said as he moved his hand out to grab the chain.

Lily pulled back her hand. "Let me help you."

She lowered the trunk to the ground silently, and turned Kaiba around by his shoulder. Opening the clasp and taking one of the two ends in her fingers, Lily brought her hands around Kaiba's neck and laid her forearms on his shoulders.

"Could you move you hair out of the way. I don't want to get any of it caught in the clasp." Lily asked as she paused her actions.

Kaiba reached back and moved his hair out of the way. Lily quickly did the clasp. "There."

Kaiba let his hair down quickly, before she could pull her hands away. Her fingers slid threw his silky chocolate brown hair and a spicy scent reached her nose. A normal person would have never smelled that scent, but Lily's nose was extra sensitive thanks to her wolfish counter part. She tried to block the scent out, but something wasn't letting her. Neither the wolf nor the woman had ever smelled something so enticing in her entire life. After a few seconds, Lily regained herself and directed her focus to the trunk.

With another flick of her wrist it was airborne again and the two made their way down the steps and down to the entrance hall.

Lily stopped in the middle of the hall and laid the trunk down carefully. "Well I'll send this now." Her posture became rigid and she brought the wand in her left hand up to her face. After a few moments, Lily brought her hand down in a swift motion and pointed it directly at the trunk. There was a bright flash of light and the trunk was gone.

"Wow." Kaiba whispered. Every time she did something like that he was even more stunned than when she had first told him he was a wizard.

Turning back to him, Lily produced another cloak from inside her own. It was a midnight blue traveling cloak that looked like it had black dragons embroidered into its velvety fabric. "We had this made for you when you came of age. You'll need it where we're going."

Kaiba threw the cloak over his leather coat and slid his arms into the sleeves of the cloak. The clasp on the cloak looked like two sleek little dragons with their outside wing open and their heads twisted together tightly to close the cloak.

"Great now all I need is a pointed hat and it would really create the wizard look." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"We only wear those on a special occasion, not every day." Lily countered sounding slightly stuck up. She reached back and drew her hood over her head, shadowing her features even more. Kaiba followed suit, his eyes shining brightly in the candle light under his hood.

"Grab onto my arm again." Lily said quickly. "The others are waiting for us."

Kaiba grabbed her arm tightly and closed his eyes; waiting for that feeling.

"Turn now!"

The next minute, Kaiba found that he was standing in the center of some strange town. Lily was standing next to him looking somewhat disoriented.

"I really do hate that." She whispered more to herself than him. Kaiba had to muffle a cough of laughter at her comment. He had been thinking the same exact thing. Then he realized he had just sort of traveled back in time. While it was one day in Japan it was the day before here in London or where ever he was in England.

"Well come on then, we have a bit of a walk ahead of us." Lily said as she straitened up a bit.

Kaiba nodded and followed her out of the town and onto a path that lead into a forest.

Kaiba realized how right Lily had been when she said that they would need their cloaks here, when they reached the heart of the forest. It was freezing and it looked like it could snow at any time.

Suddenly Lily stopped. She looked around and crouched slightly. "Kaiba get behind me!" she whispered harshly. Her voice had changed into a cold tone, much like his own when he got angry.

Once more a wolf stood in her place. The black creature turned its head left and right, listening for sounds. Obviously she didn't hear anything. The wolf turned to face him and directed with her head in the way she wanted him to walk. He followed the wolf deeper into the forest, his cloak wrapped tightly around his body.

A howl pierced the air. Lily, well the wolf, stopped and turned around quickly. Lifting her head up to the sky, she let out a howl that chilled him to the core. The howl that Lily let out didn't sound like one of greeting, more like a warning to the other wolf.

The wolf turned back to Kaiba and tugged sharply on the sleeve of his cloak, urging him to go faster. He let his cloak out and undid the clasp. He could run better than if it was constricting him.

Lily broke out into a slow, yet hurried run, with Kaiba following beside her. Deciding that they had no time to waste, she burst out into a full out run. The young man's long legs allowed him to keep up with her. Evidently he had some experience with running fast. His hood had been blown back, and his hair shone in the trace amount of moonlight that covered the path.

Finally they reached a safe point, a few miles away from where they had heard the other wolf. Lily slowed down and stopped, panting for air. She hadn't run that fast for that distance in a few months. Kaiba had sprawled out on the forest floor; he looked like he could or would pass out momentarily. Changing back into the woman, Lily walked over the heaving young man and produced two goblets filled with water.

"Here. You look like you need this." She said as she knelt down beside him and lifted his head up at an angle. She pressed the goblet to his mouth. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Kaiba opened his mouth and let her pour the water into his mouth. He swallowed and then reached up and held the goblet in place. After finishing it off, he sat up and looked around. Lily was still beside him and was sipping out of her own goblet.

"Would you like more?" she asked, pulling out her wand and refilling her own glass. Kaiba let out a hoarse yes and she touched the rim of his goblet with her wand and filled it up with clear water. He drank slower than before, calming himself down. His breathing finally came back to its normal pace after a few minutes.

"Are we almost there? 'Cause, if we have to do any more running like that, I think I'd rather be eaten by ferocious wolves. I haven't run like that for along time." Kaiba finally said hoarsely, glaring slightly at the woman before him.

"Hey I'm a wolf too you know. I could eat you if you like?" Lily teased as she reached a hand out to him to help him up off the ground.

He grabbed her hand a little too hard than he usually would and surprisingly she didn't let go of his hand. She just braced herself slightly and helped him up the rest of the way.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that, just don't bite too hard," Kaiba replied mockingly. Lily looked up at him with surprise at his perverted remark. She let a 'humph' and turned away from him, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Headquarters isn't that far away now. We should be there in a few minutes." Lily replied as she pulled her hood back over her head. Kaiba just stared at her for a moment and then quickly jerked his hood over his head and fastened the cloak again. He would never understand women he thought as he followed quickly after her.

Once again she was right. After walking for about five minutes, the two reached a clearing. A huge house, much like his own, sat in the middle of the large clearing. It was like someone had replicated the mansion and stuck it in the middle of the woods in England.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Lily said happily gesturing to the house.

Kaiba looked up the walk that led to the house and saw four figures running towards them. Lily removed her hood, but he kept his up and stayed sort of in the shadows as the four drew closer to them.

The first to reach them was a tall young man with wild jet black hair, his glasses reflected in the moonlight. A shorter red-headed girl followed closely behind him, her long hair flying out behind her. A similar looking young man came up behind her, well they both had flaming red hair from what he could see in the bleak light. Then brining up the rear was a girl with bushy brown hair. The red headed girl looked like the youngest out of the group.

"Lily, you made it back safely! We heard you howling a while back. Did you run into the other wolf pack?" the first boy asked quickly as he gave her a friendly hug of welcome.

"We almost ran into them, but I scared them off. Kaiba, you do know you can come out of the shadows. My friends aren't going to hurt you." Lily said as she returned the young man's hug and then turned to face Kaiba.

He slowly stepped into the moonlight and reach up hesitantly to remove his hood. He brought it down slowly, his eyes closed. Then he opened them up and stared at the small group in front of him. He would have sworn he heard the two girls gasp slightly at the sight of him.

His hair was somewhat mused from the hood and the running, though it still shone in the moonlight. The midnight blue color of his eyes shone a darker blue almost black color in the moonlight. And the scar on his forehead shone white in the light.

"It's really him, isn't it Lily?" the last girl asked, looking at Lily in awe.

"Yeah it is. We finally found him." She answered sounding odd to Kaiba. He just stared at her for a moment before he looked down at the ground, embarrassed that they all where staring at him.

"Lily! Where are your manners! You haven't introduced us properly to him." The first girl said sounding shocked at their behavior. Turning to Kaiba, she smiled at him. "You must think we are complete idiots with the way we are acting. My name's Ginny Weasley." She stuck her hand out and he shook it hesitantly.

The second young man stepped up and offered his hand to Kaiba as well. "I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother." Kaiba shook his hand as well with some hesitant.

The other young woman stepped up and shook Kaiba's hand. "Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

Finally the first young man walked up extended his right hand to Kaiba's left. Kaiba quickly shook his hand. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Kaiba, we are an elite group of wizards and witches who have been fighting the evils of Lord Voldemort for more than half a century, well those before us have. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are the co-founders of the younger division of the Order. We are all asking you to join us and help us stop Voldemort once and for all." Lily said seriously.

Kaiba had already decided that he was going to help. He had nothing better to do, well save running Kaiba Corporation, but this felt like the right thing to do after seeing what he was, who he was.

"I think…that your cause is a noble one. From the way you mention Lord what's-his-name, I can tell that he is feared by a lot of people. I feel that it is the right thing for me to do by joining you and your comrades." Kaiba answered solemnly.

Though the serious mood only lasted for a few moments, for at that exact moment, Kaiba's body had other plans. Uncontrollably he yawned and yawned some more. When he got his body under control, Kaiba's face had heated up a few degrees, and he looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Kaiba brings up a good point, Lily. You two have had a long journey. I think the best thing for us to do is to head up to bed before we lose Kaiba to the land of his dreams." Hermione said, stifling her laughter when Kaiba yawned.

The young man in question looked up at Hermione and glared at her. She just smiled back at him warmly. Though she brought up a good point, he was tired now that he thought about it. Kaiba had no recollection of the last time he had slept.

Hermione led everyone back to the mansion. Lily and Ginny were talking quietly, while Ron went quickly up to where Hermione was walking and took her hand quietly. Harry walked slowly behind Lily and Ginny, watching Ginny every now and then. And Kaiba brought up the rear, wishing silently that Mokuba was with him. Suddenly he felt a painful burning rocket through his scar. A hoarse cry escaped his mouth and he bent over in pain, clutching his head. Lily turned around and saw Kaiba fall to his knees, grabbing at his scar.

"Kaiba, what's wrong, what happened." Lily said worriedly as she rushed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. It had been along time since she had seen someone in this much pain. After a few minutes Kaiba dropped his hand away from his scar and looked up at Lily with scared eyes, which was unnatural for Seto Kaiba.

"My scar… it just erupted with pain. It's done that before, but nothing as strong as that before." Kaiba said as he stood up shakily. Lily quickly grabbed his hand to help him balance. "Thank you." He replied softly when she let go of his hand.

"Let's just get you inside. Rest will help." Lily said gently as she walked beside him the rest of the way to the mansion. When the group entered the great hall, Kaiba saw his trunk waiting for them.

"Lily would you take Kaiba up to the spare room next to your room?" Harry asked as he turned around to face Kaiba and Lily. His mouth had formed a thin line when he saw the worried look on her face as she looked up at the haggard Kaiba.

"Sure, come on Kaiba, I'll take you to your room." Lily said quietly as she pulled her wand out again and waved it at the trunk. It rose and came closer to the two young adults. Looking back at Kaiba, Lily touched his shoulder lightly, causing him to jump slightly. "Follow me."

He nodded quickly and followed her quietly. They climbed up the stairs and turned to their left at the landing. Lily led him to the far end on the hallway. Placing the trunk down on the floor, she opened the door and revealed a large room adorned in midnight blues, blacks, and silvers. Lily and Kaiba moved his trunk into the large closet and Lily lit a fire in the large fireplace.

"Your bathroom is in there if you'd like to clean up after the trip. If you need anything, my room is just across the hall." Lily said as she bowed slightly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kaiba looked around and sighed. This would be his new home. Quietly he dragged his trunk out of the closet and into the middle of the room unlocking it quickly. Sitting on top was his picture of Mokuba and himself at the hospital. Kaiba felt that all too uncomfortable stinging sensation in his eyes, and for once he didn't hold the tears back. Silently they fell down his face and he collapsed onto the floor holding the picture to his chest, shaking and moaning. Unaware to him, a black wolf stood outside his door listening to his sobs and moans, crying for him as well, on the inside. Quietly the wolf turned back into the woman and she silently entered her own room, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Everything will be okay little one," she whispered as she shut her door to the rest of the world.

Kaiba awoke the next morning to find himself curled up beside his trunk in the strange room. Hurriedly he looked around and the memories from the night before crashed down upon him. The strange woman who had came to 'collect' him the night before in Japan. Somehow getting to England without a jet, which was odd. Running through the woods with a wolf, wait did he remember that right, a **_wolf_**? Meeting some other people around his age. His scar erupting with pain for no reason. Now that wasn't a pleasant experience. Then finally falling asleep after a while. Well what an interesting way to spend the night.

Slowly he stood up and stretched, walking over to the window and throwing the midnight blue and black curtains aside allowing the bright sun to stream into the otherwise dark room. It had been awhile since he had awakened to an already risen sun. Though he had gone to sleep earlier in the morning, so that could possibly explain his laziness. Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't have to go into the office today, and his body had realized that as he had slept. Considering how he was now half way around the world, it didn't look like he'd be going into the office for awhile.

Realizing that he was still in the clothes he had been wearing for the past who knows how many hours, Kaiba reopened his trunk only to find that it was empty. He walked over to the closet and threw open the doors. All of his clothes were hanging up and in order by type.

Quickly pulling off his cloak and leather jacket, Kaiba then stripped off his clothes. He walked down the line of clothes and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Gathering the clothes in his arms, Kaiba walked out of the closet and over to where he thought his bathroom was. Thankfully he chose the right room. He haphazardly threw the new clothes on the counter by the sink and turned the shower on. Quickly pulling his boxers off, Kaiba stepped into the warm water.

As the water cascaded over his lean form, he reached for the soap and started to rub the bar over his chest. Bubbles sprang up and slithered down his body. After washing all the bubbles off, he grabbed the shampoo/conditioner, and squirted some into his palm. Rubbing the gel into a thick lather, Kaiba brought his hands up to his hair and ran the foam through his brown locks. Once satisfied with his washing, he stepped back into the water and rinsed the soap from his hair. Making sure that none of the soap was left in his hair, Kaiba turned the water off with a sharp turn of the wrist.

Kaiba quickly shook some of the excess water off of his body and opened the shower curtain. A navy towel was near the side of the shower, and Kaiba wrapped it around his lower body. As he looked in the mirror he saw for the first time in a long while, a relaxed and a slightly well-rested young man. Reaching over to the counter, he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers out of the pile of clothes he had brought with him and pulled them on. Kaiba unwrapped the towel from his slender waist and brought it up to his head and massaged his hair with the towel, trying to dry his hair.

After drying his hair slightly, Kaiba moved over to the counter where his clothes sat. He picked the pants up and unfolded them, noticing the tags were still on the jeans. With a quick snapping sound, Kaiba removed the tags from the pants and hurriedly stepped into them, sliding them up his long legs. It had been a while since he had worn jeans. The sweater was quickly donned and Kaiba padded out fo the room.

Looking around the room again, he spotted his locket on the floor beside the trunk. Walking over to the trunk, Kaiba picked up the discarded (**LoL. A/N: Seto's locket is in the shape of a Duel Monsters card. Hehehe**) locket and drew it over his head.

A knock came from the other side of the door, startling the young man out of his reverie.

"Yes," Kaiba answered gruffly, clearing his throat slightly. The door opened revealing the young redhead, Ginny.

"I was coming up to see how you were doing this morning. You had a late night, and we forced a lot upon you. Most people I know would have probably thought they had gone mad." Ginny said cheerily. She tossed a strand of hair behind her and smiled brightly at the young man in front of her.

"Lots of people think I went mad along time ago." Kaiba replied sullenly.

"Oh come on now, it probably wasn't as bad as your making it out to be." Ginny said as she walked into the room.

"No, it was worse," the tall brunette replied sarcastically as he pulled his trunk from the center of the room into the closet.

"Well, that's behind you now. Hermione sent me up here to tell you that breakfast is ready and that afterwards we're all going to London so you can get all of your things." responded Ginny as Kaiba walked out of the closet. "I'll take you down there if you want to go now?"

"Umm…sure, breakfast sounds good." Kaiba said as Ginny led him out of the room. As he closed the door behind him, he saw the door that Lily had said was her room. He reached out and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Is she up yet?" he asked pointing to the door.

"Oh! No, I was supposed to wake her as well." Ginny cried softly, rushing across the hall and gently opening the door. She peered in and then motioned for Kaiba to come to the door. He strode over to where she was standing, and pushed the door open a bit more so he could see properly.

The room was adorned in red, gold, and black. There was a definite royal Arabian theme that ran through the room. A circular bed was in the center of the room, and red and gold glittery chiffon fabric hung from rungs in the ceiling. Plush silk, brocade, and velvet cushions lay in piles around the room, and a small bronze-ish gold brazier heated the room. Bronze lamps hung from the ceiling and some stood on stands around the room, warmly illuminating the room. Lush carpets covered the rest of the floor. The bed looked to have silk sheets, comforter, and pillows. And there, among the red and gold silk bedding lay a black wolf, curled up and sound asleep. Her black and silver tipped tail draped over her muzzle. The same color of silver fur covered the wolf's chest and belly.

"Lily likes the whole Arabian décor. One time we went to Saudi Arabia and she immediately fell in love with the way the royals adorned their palaces." Ginny whispered, as Kaiba looked around the room. "She also likes to sleep like a wolf."

Ginny walked over to the circular bed and gently started stroking the wolf's large head, waking the large creature from her slumber. Lily lifted her head and blinked in Kaiba's direction before standing up and stretching much like a cat. She shook her fur out before jumping off the bed and landing in front of Kaiba as a human. She was clad in a gold silk shift, nicely accenting her bronze skin.

"Well, good morning Kaiba, did you sleep well?" Lily asked cheerily, remembering how Kaiba had cried last night.

"Yes, I slept quite well for the first time in a long while." Kaiba replied politely bowing slightly at the waist. "Thank you for asking."

"Lily, Hermione wanted me to tell you that breakfast was ready and that we're going into London today so Kaiba can get his things." Ginny said as she walked up behind Lily.

"Well, if you two would excuse me, I'd like to get dressed and then I'll walk down with you to breakfast." Lily said as she ushered them out of her Arabian styled room.

Kaiba and Ginny waited outside as she changed. A few minutes later, Lily emerged in a black mini-skirt and a emerald fitted sweater and a pair of knee length black stockings. She also carried a pair of black leather boots.

"Alright, I'm ready. Lets go eat." Lily said as she led the way towards the kitchen, were the found Hermione and a strange little elf-like thing. It looked as though she and the creature were having an argument.

"Dobby, for the last time, I told you that you were not to cook for us. Your free now so you aren't bound to serve us like the other house elves of this country!" Hermione said angrily, shaking her finger at the creature.

"Ms. Granger, ma'am, I've told you that it is the least Dobby can do after Mr. Harry Potter freed Dobby." The creature replied in his defense as he took the pan away from Hermione and started cooking once again.

Hermione just threw her hands up in the air and looked pleadingly over towards Ginny and Lily.

"Hermione, you're never going to win that battle. Dobby will never listen to what you say about not serving Harry or the rest of us. He enjoys it to much. You'd just make him miserable if you took that away from him." Lily commented as she took a plate off the counter and handed it to Kaiba. "Dobby, it looks delicious. Thank you."

"No, thank you Ms. Lily. You's complement Dobby in such a high fashion, it's the least Dobby can do for you." Dobby answered as he bowed deeply towards Lily.

Kaiba just stood in the background, utterly confused. What on earth was that thing? He had never seen something like it before. Lily turned around, and gestured to the small thing. "Kaiba, this is Dobby, he's our resident house elf."

Dobby walked up to where Lily was and bowed before Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba, it is a pleasure to be finally meeting you," Dobby said as he looked up from his bowing position.

"Thanks you?" Kaiba said cautiously, returning the bow. Dobby looked shocked and turned to Lily.

"Don't worry Dobby, it's what they do in his country." The witch told the still shocked house elf, taking a bit out of the pancakes on her plate. "Go on and eat Kaiba, the food isn't poisoned or anything."

"Would you all mind calling me Seto. I know that it's strange in Japan, but since we aren't really in Japan at the moment I think that we can drop the whole last name basis." Seto said, eating the eggs and sausage that had been given to him. He couldn't help but let out a small moan. This food was better than what his cooks made him back home. "The food is delicious."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, sir." Dobby answered as he rushed around getting the rest of the groups breakfast ready.

"Alright, Kai…I mean Seto, is there anything you'd like to ask us after what we told you last night?" lily asked, taking a drink from the glass in front of her.

"I don't think there would be enough time in one day for you to answer all the questions I have. I think I need a day to just let this all sink in before I start asking questions that will making everything more confusing." Seto replied somewhat dully, reaching for a glass with the same drink that Lily had just taken a drink of. He looked at it funnily and brought it up to his nose so he could sniff it.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned. It's just pumpkin juice; it's sort of like orange juice." Hermione said, watching Seto with an amused expression on her face. Never had she seen someone so scared or cautious of new things.

Slowly Seto took a drink of the juice and was soon gulping it down. Never had he tasted anything as sweet as that.

"Ginny mention something about us going into London today, Hermione. When are we leaving?" Lily asked finishing up her breakfast and setting the plate away from her.

"As soon as Ron and Harry finish with their meeting with Bill and Lupin. They've been in the meeting room since about five this morning." Hermione answered, bustling around the kitchen helping Dobby with the dishes.

Seto finished the rest of his breakfast and looked down at his gold Rolex. It was eight o'clock in the morning; Harry and Ron's meeting was lasting as long as one of his might last if he was dealing with stupid people, which meant almost every single meeting he had.

Five minutes later, the kitchen doors swung open and Harry and Ron walked in with tired looks on their faces. They sat down at the table and Ginny rushed to bring them both a hot plate of food. She then moved behind Harry and proceeded to rub his shoulders and neck. He sighed and dropped his head back against the chair. She continued this for a few more minutes before sitting down beside him.

"Thanks," he sighed, looking at her lovingly, and then diving in to his breakfast.

"How did the meeting with Bill and Lupin go?" Ginny asked, looking from Harry to her brother and back again.

"The same as always. We are to stay put and wait until he is ready. Teach him and then we will be ready to attack." Ron mumbled through a bite of toast. "The rest of the Order is lying low as well, only going out to fight when something big comes up."

"You know they're just trying to get things back into order after Dumbledore's death. We all are trying to get things back to normal. I mean look at Hogwarts. We all barely got through our seventh year. We're all doing the best we can." Lily said firmly.

"I guess you're right, as always," Ron replied somewhat dejectedly. It was clear that the subject of this 'Dumbledore' guy was one they didn't like to talk about. Much like himself and the subject of Mokuba.

"The teaching process won't take long. You all know how fast he learns. We'll be back on the battle front in no time." Lily reassured the group.

Harry and Ron finished their breakfast's quickly after that. Dobby rushed forward and grabbed the plates from in front of the two men and took them over to be washed.

"Well now that we're all fed and rested, I think it's time we paid a trip to London. Seto, here needs all the essentials a young wizard needs." Hermione announced cheerfully.

"That reminds me Seto, Bill told me to give this to you. He had some of your muggle money changed into wizard money. You already had a small fortune in your account, but he figured it would be easier if he put a little more into your vault at Gringots." Ron explained, handing a small heavy bag to Seto.

Seto opened the bag and poured it out onto the table. Gold and silver coins fell to the table. He had no idea how much each coin was worth, but he had a feeling that what he was looking at was a small portion of what he already had in his vault or whatever Ron had called it.

"Well, since everyone has eaten and Seto has his money, I think we should head off to London." Hermione said quickly, noticing a silence had fallen over the group of young adults.

"Right." Lily said, standing up and walking out the side door.

Everyone followed after her and found the black wolf waiting for them in the entrance hall. Sunlight shone trough the high windows and reflected against the silver fur of the black wolf. Harry moved towards the door and opened it for the wolf and the rest of the group. The wolf glanced back at Kaiba before she ran out the door and into the sun.

Stepping forward, Harry led the rest of them after the wolf.

Today was going to be interesting for Seto. It was his first day as a real wizard after he had believed for almost his whole life that magic didn't exist. '_How ironic_,' he thought, following Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lily to who know were.

**Okay, I think I'll end the first chapter there. I want to cover the trip to Diagon Alley in chapter two. So how do you like the story so far? I know a lot of people do AU's, but I wanted to do an AU Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-OH! crossover. I really want to hear what you have to say about my story, so please read and review, but not a lot of flames though. Also if anyone has any ideas that they want to share or see in chapters to come, write me about them or send me an e-mail at and I'll see what you want to see next. Thanks bunches!**

**Mazakai**


	2. Dude, where's my wand?

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 2:** Dude, where's my wand?

A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter Fanfiction

**By: **Mazakai

**Started: **August 24, 2006

**Completed: **July 20, 2007

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't so I have to live with it. I really don't know what's really going to happen in this story, so don't get mad at me. Remember, this is just for fun.

Lily, well Lily as the black wolf led the group of witches and wizards down the same path in the forest that she had led Seto on the previous night. Of course no one decided to tell Seto that little piece of information; no one had said he needed to know anyway.

They had been walking in the forest for about twenty minutes before they started to see the small village Lily and Seto had been in the nigh before come in to view. Lily stopped suddenly and changed back into a human. She shook her hair out a few times and smoothed out her clothes. Then they continued on their way towards the center of the city.

"A cab should be waiting for us when we get there," Harry said, breaking the silence that had been over the group ever since they left the house.

And sure enough when they reached the center of the small village, a black car was waiting. A short man pushed himself off from the side of the car. "Potter party?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered coolly.

The short man opened the door and Hermione slid in first followed by Ron, then Ginny, then Harry, followed by Lily and lastly Seto. Surprisingly the accommodations weren't as bad as Seto would have guessed them to be. There was more room than the outside of the car led people to believe.

With a jerk the car began to move and the landscape flew past them at an abnormal speed. Seto blinked and try to clear his eyes, but the images stayed the same. "How fast are we going?"

"No idea. These are no ordinary cabs." Hermione answered from in between Harry and Ron.

Seto turned back to the window and watched Lily's reflection through the glass. She was staring intently out of the window as if looking at something the others in the car couldn't see. He shrugged and continued to watch her through out the trip.

They reached London in record time by Seto's account. A trip that would have taken an hour by regular car, took them a mere fifteen minutes. Thy all filed out of the car and Harry thanked the driver and said they would be back in a few hours. The man nodded and headed towards a pub.

The group followed Harry into the same pub, but instead of stopping at the bar, they walked to the back of the pub and out the back door to a small alley. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks in a certain pattern that Seto didn't catch. And then suddenly the bricks began to move and a large archway opened before his every eyes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Lily said, sweeping her hand out in front of her presenting the hidden city from behind the wall.

"Where are we?" Seto asked gaping. He had seen some pretty strange things back home in Japan, but nothing could be compared to what he just saw.

"Diagon Alley; the shopping capital of the wizarding world in Europe. We all came here to get our school supplies when we attended Hogwarts, and witches and wizard from all over England come here to get necessities for doing magic." Hermione explained.

They began walking down the semi-crowded street and Seto looked from one store to the next, seeing things that he had always thought didn't exist. "We should stop by Olivander's first and then hit the others stores." Lily suggested, stopping outside a green building with the word 'Olivander's' in gold lettering.

The others nodded and Seto followed them into the small building. Rows of boxes lined the walls and a desk was at the center of the room. Harry walked up to the desk and rang the bell and they waited for someone to answer their summons.

A bang sounded from the right of the room and everyone jumped and saw a man on a ladder with wiry white hair. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I thought you all had wands? Did someone's break?" the man asked in quick succession.

"Nothing like that Mr. Olivander. We need to get Seto a wand and we all know you're the best in the craft." Ginny said, smiling kindly at the old man.

Olivander jumped off the ladder and approached the group. He peered up at Seto and watched him for a few seconds before scurrying off into the rest of the store. He returned promptly with a box in hand and opened it to reveal a mahogany wand. "Cherry, phoenix feather, 9 inches, sturdy and manageable." He handed the wand to Seto, who looked at it and then up to the others who watched him intently. "Well, wave it around."

Seto did just that and red sparks shot out of the tip with a bang. Olivander took the wand back quickly and replaced it within the box. He pulled another box off the shelves and the same thing happened as the last. Finally after five different wands, something different happened.

"Yew, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches, a strong and powerful wand." Seto grasped the wood and felt a warm feeling race up his arm. He swished the wand in front of him and gold and silver sparks flew out of the end.

"Wonderful! It seems you have found your wand; rather it seems your wand has found you. It's always nice to see someone receive their first wands. That will be seven galleons and if you'll let me have that back, I'll package it for you." Olivander said, extending his hand for Seto's newly found wand and his money. Receiving both, he walked to the back of the store and returned a few minutes later with a box wrapped in brown paper.

Seto bowed to the older man, took the box and exited the store with the others. Hermione and Ron led the way around the odd sort of market. They hit the apothecary for potion supplies, Madam Malkin's for six sets of work robes, everyday robes, and a special set of black and midnight blue dress robes. He also bought two black pointed hats and a single dress one that matched his dress robes. They stopped to eat lunch at a little café after Ron said that he was getting hungry.

"How about Ginny and I go to Flourish and Blotts and buy Seto's book and the rest of you can take Seto to get his broom." Hermione suggested once they were all done. Harry and Ron nodded and Seto took out a handful of the gold and silver coins, giving them to Hermione.

The two girls went one way down the market, while Harry, Ron, and Lily dragged Seto the other way to the broom shop. They entered the shop and Ron and Harry brightened up a few degrees. Lily had disappeared and reappeared at Seto's side with a gleaming broom in her hands.

"This is a Firebolt. It's the fastest and by far the coolest broom out there. Harry has one and so do I. If you ever need a broom, this is the one you want to have." Lily said, handing Seto the broom. He held it with a certain reverence, looking at this way and that. The wood felt warm in his hand. "You have to test it like you did the wand. Lay it on the ground and say 'up'."

Seto followed her directions and laid the broom on the floor, held his hand over the handle and said "up". Fast as lightning, the broom rose up and into his out stretched hand, vibrating comfortably. Seto couldn't help but smile, he guessed that it was a good thing that the broom reacted so quickly.

"You'll be a natural, I can tell," Lily said, patting his arm before moving to another part of the store. Seto walked over to Harry and watched him look through a stack of boxes with curiosity.

"Seto, I'll help you pick out the best broom management kit there is. Firebolt's are the one broom that you want to keep looking the best you can. I find it helpful to have a travel kit and a stay at home kit." Harry explained, picking up a box and reading the script on the front. "Here, this is the one that's you'll want. It has its own travel kit that comes along with the regular one. Lily has this same one, and mine's similar to it."

Seto took the box and thanked Harry. Seto walked through the rest of the store and looked at all the odd supplies and uniforms that looked like soccer uniforms for wizards. He approached a shelf full of different size and color leather gloves. A pair of brown gloves with the finger tips cut off about half way down called to him. He picked up the pair and was surprised to fell how soft they felt. Seto tried one on and they fit perfectly. Known for not being an impulsive buyer, Seto decided to break the habit, because he wanted these gloves. And just for old times sake he picked out a pair of full fingered black wool gloves.

Seto kept walking and noticed a rack of warm looking wool scarves. Knowing basic meteorology, Seto knew that it was cold up high in the sky. A scarf might come in handy when he was flying…wait a moment, _**flying**_!!!! He was finally going to be able to fly without being confined in a cockpit of a plane. Wow! He rifled through the rack and saw a yellow scarf that reminded him of the vest Mokuba used to wear almost everyday before he got sick. Grabbing the scarf, he added it to his growing pile. He also picked out a charcoal gray, a black, a white, and finally a navy blue one, bringing his total number of scarves to five. What he was going to do with five scarves he had no idea, but what the heck it was his money.

Lilly approached him and laughed at the sight of the tall young man. She graciously grabbed the armful of scarves and the gloves from Seto's arms and held them in her own. "Well, it seems you've gotten everything you could have thought of besides a set of quidditch robes. How about you go and pay for these and we can go and meet Hermione and Ginny."

"Right," Seto said, walking with Lily to the front desk and lying his purchases on the surface. The man at the counter gawked at the size of the purchase and mentally counted how much money he was going to make on this buy alone.

"Have everything you need, sir?" he asked, looking up into Seto's navy blue eyes. Seto nodded and pulled out his money bag.

"How much for the lot?"

"Twenty-five galleons, thirteen sickles, and five knuts." Seto counted out the coins with help from Lily and laid the money on the counter. The salesman smiled broadly, took the money, and proceeded to wrap the purchases up in brown paper.

Five minutes later, they left the store laden down with the day's purchases. Harry had the things from the apothecary, Ron carried the robes, and Lily carried the broom kit, gloves, and scarves. Seto carried his new broom, and his wand was in his coat pocket. They saw Hermione and Ginny walking towards them with their arms laden with book.

All three of the guys took the books from the two girls and distributed them among themselves, Harry and Ron giving their previous packages to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey wait guys, I got a better idea," Lily said, stopping they guys and pulling a small bag out of her own jacket. She tapped the bag with her wand and it grew to the size of a regular backpack. Then she took the books and proceeded to load them into the bag. Seto had no idea how she did it but every single book went into the bag and the bag didn't even look like it was being stretched or strained. Lily picked up the back and swung onto her shoulders as if it weighed less than five pounds.

"Let's head to Eeylops before we leave." Ginny suggested and everyone else besides Seto nodded in agreement. He followed the group to a store that had a funny smell coming from it; almost like a farm or something. He walked into the store and found himself surrounded by owls of all sizes, colors, and breeds.

"Wow."

"Seto, pick an owl out. Every wizard needs an owl." Ron said, gesturing out at the wide selection of birds. Seto stepped forward and perused the rows of owls.

Barn owls hooted and ruffled their wings. Not his type. Brown and gray Great Horned owls watched him with their large gold eyes. No, not that one. A gray Eagle-owl caught his eye, but then again it didn't. He admired the Snowy owl, but he had heard that Harry had a Snowy owl named Hedwig, and he didn't like to copy anyone. Then he saw the owl he wanted. A Northern Hawk-owl. Long wings and tail, white, gray, and brown feathers, keen intelligent golden eyes that all the wizard owls had, a hunter, and strong profile. This was his owl. He motioned for Lily and she brought a worker with her.

"This is the one. But I can't tell if it's a boy of a girl." Seto said, pointed at the owl. It hooted warmly and Seto ran his hand over the owls head.

"That's a female hawk owl. Our last one of the day, but certainly not the least." The man said. "She's ten galleons, cage and supplies included."

"I'll take her," Seto said, pulling out his money and handing the coins to the man. He produced an ornate silver cage out of thin air and held the gate open for the owl. She flew off the perch and into the cage, settling on the perch inside the cage. Once she was settled, the salesman handed the cage to Seto, nodded his head and walked off to help some one else.

"What are you going to name her, Seto?" Lily asked, stroking the eagle owl on the perch next to where she was standing.

"Miaka…that was my mother's name." Seto said sticking a finger through the bars and stroking Miaka's soft chest feathers and letting her nibble the end of his finger affectionately. Her eyes looked into his navy ones and he could tell she wasn't like any other owl in the world. She was different and she knew her name was Miaka. There was a certain look of intelligence in her eyes that showed she was smarter than your average non-magic raised owl. He felt a strong bond forming as they both looked into each others eyes. Miaka bowed her head and Seto looked up and at Lily who was watching him with a gentle look on her pretty face.

She motioned with her head towards the door where the rest of the group was waiting. Hermione and Ginny praised Seto's choice in an owl and said repeatedly how pretty she was. Harry once again led the group to the end of the market that they had started at a few hours earlier. Lily stopped them at a store that sold scales and telescopes, saying that Seto needed his own of each thing. Ginny then remembered that they had yet to pick up a pair of dragon hide gloves for potion making, insisting that they too were an essential. Finally they walked through the archway that was still there and back into the pub.

Ron was the first the see their driver and caught his attention. The older man got up, tipped his hat at the group and walked outside to where the car was still obviously parked. The older man opened the door and everyone slid into the car in silence. Ginny fell asleep on the way home with her head resting against Harry's shoulder. Finally the car came to a stop in the square of the town near the large mansion.

Harry carried Ginny out of the car and Ron thanked that man for his help, giving him a tip of three sickles. Once they were out of the town, Lily changed back into a wolf and led the group out into the forest. Miaka hooted softly in alarm and ruffled her feathers. Seto reached through the cage and stroked her feathers calmingly. The hawk owl quieted and watched the wolf with her keen golden eyes.

Thankfully nothing happened on the way home. Lily began to frolic around the large front lawn when they approached the house. She seemed to have gotten a second wind from earlier and now had energy to spare. Seto hefted his broom higher on his shoulder and watched Lily with a small smile; one that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. Her own smile deepened and she gave Ron's waist a small squeeze.

While Harry took Ginny to her room, everyone else helped unload Seto's things into his room. Hermione conjured up a mahogany bookshelf and placed seven years worth of Hogwarts course books on the sturdy shelves. She had bought Seto his own set of books from each of their own seven years at Hogwarts. Sure he could have used their old ones, but she took Seto to be the kind of guy who wanted to have his very own set of books rather than hand-me-downs. They filled up two complete shelves with the new books and filled another one with the books that Seto had brought with him from Japan.

Lily hung his robes up in the closet next to his array of trench coats. She noticed that he had hung the cloak she had given to him in the center of the middle rack, completely by itself. She laughed inside her head and turned out of the smaller room. Seto was fumbling with the potion supplies, separating things out of the silver cauldron he had purchased. A set of glass phials clinked together as he placed them on the bottom levels of the new bookcase. The cauldron followed on the bottom shelf, and once he was finished, Seto stood up with a proud grin on his handsome face.

Harry showed up a few moments later, after returning from Ginny's room. He helped Seto with his Firebolt, showing him how to care for the broom properly with the supplies from the kit. Once they were finished, Seto leaned the broom reverently beside his four post bed. Miaka hooted from her cage and Seto unlatched the cage door, allowing her to fly out and on top of the wardrobe near the bed. With one last warm look towards Seto, she lifted her wing and tucked her head under it, falling asleep.

"Well, how about some dinner before we all crash?" Lily asked after everyone was done sorting out all of Seto's purchases.

Before anyone could answer Ron's stomach grumbled and everyone burst out laughing. Well almost everyone; Seto chuckled to himself.

"I take that for an affirmative." Lily said, laughter shining in her golden eyes. And with that Seto started his training.

He began reading the books from year one that night. The more he read the more his head spun with information. He tried some of the spells on his own and managed to make Miaka's cage levitate off the ground about six feet. Little did he know, but he was mastering things that had taken Ron, Harry, Ginny and even Hermione months to master. By midnight, his brain had turned fuzzy, so he took off his reading glasses, placed the thick spell book on the nightstand near Mokuba's picture, and went to sleep.

**Alright, so I got this chapter done with mere hours to spare before 'The Deathly Hollows' comes out and let me tell you that's impressive for me. Though I'll probably post this when I come home from vacation, so this will probably be a week old before you'll all be able to read it. And I also just realized that I used Harry's mother's name as my own character's name. Oops, I knew that I'd heard the name before. ;p! Please read and review, cause we all love reviews!! Bye!!**

**Mazakai**


End file.
